Construction, assembly and testing of devices ranging from microelectronic components to highway bridges often require threading of a flexible filament into a hole and/or insertion of a flexible sheet into a hole, often under conditions of tight tolerances.
One technique commonly employed to thread a flexible filament into a hole and/or insert a flexible sheet into a hole is the classic hit-and-miss technique using eye-hand coordination, dexterity and repeated attempts to thread the filament into the hole or insert the sheet into the hole. While generally effective, this technique is slow and tedious.
Another technique employs position sensors and robotics to align a filament with a hole and/or align a sheet with a hole and then thread the filament into the hole and/or insert the sheet into the hole. While much more efficient than the hit-and-miss technique, this technique requires the use of equipment which is expensive to obtain and maintain.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for an inexpensive tool capable of facilitating the quick and easy threading of a filament into a hole or insertion of a sheet into a hole, even under conditions of tight tolerances.